Wanna Get You Back
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: perasaan cinta yang dalam akan membutakan segalanya, yang baik jadi jahat,yang jahat semakin jahat,berambisius untuk memiliki tanpa diganggu siapapun,segalanya dilakukan demi memiliki tanpa rasa segan untuk menyakiti. KaiSoo! Warning rated M! little BDSM And Little Crime etc


" **Wanna Get You Back (Kai is Janus)"**

 **Pair:KaiSoo**

 **Other Cast:Suho,etc**

 **Genre:Romance,NC,Little Crime,Little BDSM,psycho,other**

 **Rate:M +18 (Maybe xd)**

 **Length:One Shot**

 **Author:XiaYuWe Liu**

 **Note:hallo :D xia disini mencoba membawakan ff dengan genre kesukaan xia yakni crime,bdsm, psycho *evil laugh* tapi masih little /? Jadi ga terlalu berat /? XD tapi gatau ya kalo xia yang buat ini ada feelnya atau ga :D semoga ada heheh ide muncul saat xia tiduran keinget kaisoo muncullah ide ini lol dan sedikit inspirasi dari mv janus nya boyfriend.. okelah daripada semakin banyak talk talk /? Selamat membaca … don't copy paste,don't forget for RCL,WARNING!AREA DEWASA! YANG MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA :D oke :P ^_^**

 ****Xia's Present****

 **Summary: perasaan cinta yang dalam akan membutakan segalanya, yang baik jadi jahat,yang jahat semakin jahat,berambisius untuk memiliki tanpa diganggu siapapun,segalanya dilakukan demi memiliki tanpa rasa segan untuk menyakiti**

 *****Wanna Get You Back(Kai is Janus)*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar diseluruh ruang serba guna, di ruang ini sedang diadakan kompetisi menyanyi profesional,yang memenangkan seorang pria manis bersuara emas do kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyambut piala dan piagam penghargaannya dengan senyum merekah yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, disipitkan matanya mencari sesosok pangerannya diantara kerumunan penonton dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Setelah mengucapkan pidato singkat kemenangannya,kyungsoo turun dari panggung dengan terburu-buru, menghampiri pangeran yang sedari tadi setia menunggunya dan segera memeluknya erat.

"hyung…aku menang!aku sangat gembira!".pekik kyungsoo disela sela pelukannya.

"aku juga turut bergembira atas kemenanganmu..penampilanmu begitu memukau ,setiap orang pasti terhanyut oleh suaramu".jawab kekasih kyungsoo tersebut sambil mengusap-usap punggung kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya beralih menatap wajah tampan nan teduh kekasihnya.

"terima kasih suho hyung..kau selalu ada disetiap aku membutuhkanmu..kau selalu ada disetiap jatuh dan bangunku..aku yakin kau adalah pilihan dari eomma yang paling baik".ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat siapapun jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

"apa pun itu..asal kau bahagia sayangku".jawab suho sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam balutan cinta.

"ayo kita pulang sekarang.. eomma akan membuatkan pesta bbq untukmu,jadi sekarang kita pulang".ucap suho sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya tersebut keluar gedung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dipojok gedung terlihat sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan kyungsoo dan suho,dengan masker hitam nya tak ada satupun yang tau siapa pria tersebut..dan kini pria misterius tersebut mengikuti perginya kyungsoo dan suho.

.

.

.

"hyung…kau tau?saat aku bernyanyi tadi hatiku saaangaaattt gugup.. aku takut suaraku tak bisa keluar karena gugup,yaampun aku benar-benar bersyukur setelah melihat banyak penonton malah membuatku semangat".cerita kyungsoo dengan berapi-api.

Suho melihat kearah kekasihnya sambil tersenyum,satu tangannya mengusak rambut kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang sedangkan tangan yang lainnya untuk memegang setir kemudi.

Namun naas, sebuah truk datang dari pertigaan dengan mendadak, suho panik hingga membanting setir kearah berlainan hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar,baik kyungsoo dan suho pingsan ditempat.

Seseorang membuka pintu mobil kyungsoo,mengangkat kyungsoo ala bridal dan melihat sinis kearah suho,dialah pria misterius tadi. Pria tersebut merogoh sesuatu dari celananya, sebuah suntikan.. dan dengan tak berprikemanusian pria tersebut menancapkannya ke lengan suho.

"racun bisa ular ini akan membunuhmu secara perlahan suho-ssi..selamat tinggal".bisik pria itu sambil menggendong kyungsoo yang masih pingsan,membawanya dengan truk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengecoh mobil suho.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang begitu berat untuk terbuka, membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya,mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya..seharusnya dia berada dirumah sakit karena terlibat kecelakaan,namun ini bukan rumah sakit..ini lebih mirip dengan gudang, dengan perlahan kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya, dan dengan sangat ketakutan melihat siapa yang berada disofa dekat kasurnya,meneguk bir dari gelasnya,seseorang yang tengah melihatnya dengan tajam,seseorang yang sangat ditakutinya…namun juga sangat dicintainya..

"kkk..kkaaii..".ucap kyungsoo tergagap.

"kke..kkenna…ppaa…akkku..di..siiinnii?kkke…nnaa..phhaaa …kkaau.. disiii..nnnniii?" .tanya kyungsoo gugup.

"apa kau lupa?kau kecelakaan dan pingsan".jawab pria tersebut,kai.

"tapi kenapa aku bisa bersamamu?dan…ddaann…diimaanaa suho hyung?".tanya kyungsoo .

Pria mata itu menajam saat mendengar nama suho, dilemparkannya gelas tak berdosa yang digenggamnya kesembarang arah,menambah aura mencekam didalam gudang tersebut, kai mengambil pecahan gelas yang paling besar dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang meringkuk ketakutan.

Dipegangnya rahang kyungsoo dengan kasar,memaksa kyungsoo untuk menatapnya.

"jangan pernah menyebutkan nama sialan itu dihadapanku!"ucap kai dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk melawan kai,bagaimanapun kyungsoo berhak melakukan nya.

"kenapa?!aku berhak menyebutkan nama kekasihku!"jawab kyungsoo dengan lantang.

Mata kai semakin menyiratkan kemarahan,dijambaknya rambut kyungsoo.. memainkan pecahan gelas tersebut diwajah kyungsoo.

"kau berani menyebutnya dengan kekasihmu hah?!didepanmu ini adalah kekasihmu!bukan manusia brengsek itu!".ucap kai dengan kasar menusuk-nusukkan pecahan tersebut di pipi kyungsoo yang sudah berurai air mata kesakitan.

"kau yang brengsek kai!dimana suho hyung!dimana kekasihku!".teriak kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mulai menetes dari pipinya.

"hahhh!asal kau tau!kekasih yang kau banggakan sudah mati membusuk karena bisa ular yang kusuntikkan padanya! ".jawab kai santai.

"kauu gilaaaa kai!kauu gilaaa!kau membunuhnya hahhh? Kenapa tak sekalian kau membunuhku jugaa!kenapaa hahh!".teriak kyungsoo sambil berurai airmata, membayangkan nasib tragis kekasinya tersebut.

"yyaaaa!yaaa!aku memang gila!aku gila karenamu!kenapa kau menjauhiku! kenapa kau lebih memilih dengan si brengsek itu kenapa hahh! Kau yang membunuhku secara perlahan karena mencintaimu!"ujar kai tak kalah sengit, melemparkan pecahan gelas 'mainannya' kesembarang arah.

Kyungsoo menangis dengan kerasnya, menangis karena ketakutan,menangis karena kesakitan dan menangis karena merasa bersalah.

Kai yang tadinya menjelma seperti monster kini perlahan melunak menjadi seseorang yang rapuh melihat kyungsoo yang menangis seperti itu. Kai memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat.

"aku mohon jangan menangis..aku takut saat kau menangis..aku mohon maaf..aku melakukan semua ini karena sangat mencintaimu…aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama yang lain..aku tidak bisa jauh darimu..aku sangat bergantung padamu..aku tidak sanggup tanpamu kyungsoo..aku seperti mati rasa..aku sangat mencintaimu".bisik kai disela-sela pelukannya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, mengangkat rahang kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata serta darah yang menempel dipipi kyungsoo dan tanpa rasa jijik menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"kai…kenapa kau semakin jahat begini?apa salahku kai?".tanya kyungsoo yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"ini semua karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..aku tidak bisa kau menjauh begitu saja dariku..ini salah kedua orang tuamu yang memisahkan kita..kau juga mau saja untuk dijodohkan dengan orang brengsek itu..!kau hanya boleh bersamaku do kyungsoo!"ujar kai dengan sangat posesif.

"kai…hubungan kita sudah berakhir 5 tahun lamanya.. seharusnya kau bisa melupakanku..kau harus memperbaiki sifatmu dan mencari penggantiku..tidak dengan seperti ini..menghancurkan hidupku yang baru saja tersusun rapi,kau jahat kai...sangat jahat".ucap kyungsoo.

"aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu!justru itu aku ingin memperbaikinya bersamamu.. apa kau benar-benar sepenuhnya melupakanku? sebegitu mudahnya kah?kau yang jahat kyungsoo..kau yang membuat aku jatuh terlalu jauh kedalam pesonamu…kau menyiksa batinku dan tidak memperdulikannya!kau yang lebih jahat!"ucap kai dengan amarah yang muncul kembali.

Kai yang begitu rapuh kini bersimpuh dilantai.

"aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..aku tak sanggupp..jangan sampai aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada semua orang terdekatmu seperti yang kulakukan pada suho..aku mohon tetaplah disisiku do kyungsoo".ucap kai sambil memohon.

#author pov#

Dalam hati do kyungsoo,masih tersimpan rapat nama seorang kim jongin atau kai,tersimpan direlung terdalam ditulis dengan tinta emas ,kyungsoo juga tak pernah mampu melupakannya orang yang sangat dicintainya begitu saja,hidup tertatih selama 5 tahun tanpanya itu adalah hal tersulit..namun mengingat kai yang begitu kejam padanya membuat kyungsoo berusaha melupakannya.. kai adalah orang yang gila seks, setiap saat jika kai ingin,kyungsoo harus mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk dijamah kai selama berjam-jam untuk memuaskan nya, tapi bukan seks biasa yang membuat kyungsoo lelah, seringkali kai menggunakan kekerasan saat bercinta.. mulai dari dilecuti oleh ikat pinggang,diikat seperti tahanan,dipasung,ditancapkan vibrator ataupun cock ring dan yang lainnya yang kai ingin lakukan.. kai juga tidak akan segan-segan menyayat kulit kyungsoo saat kyungsoo tertangkap dekat dengan seseorang,kai tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan kyungsoo..baginya kyungsoo adalah miliknya dan tidak boleh siapapun menyentuh atau mendekatinya sejengkal pun..saat hal tersebut diketahui orang tua kyungsoo,mereka langsung membawa kyungsoo ke china untuk pengobatan dan menjauhkan kyungsoo dari kai,sedangkan kai dijebloskan ke penjara karena perlakuan kai hanya menjalani masa tahanan 3 tahun,setelah bebas kai mulai mencari tau keberadaan kyungsoo,melacak dan menjadi stalker.. kai juga menjalani terapi psikologi untuk dirinya yang mengidap kepribadian ganda,kai ingin menjadi lebih baik untuk kyungsoo…namun semuanya pudar saat kai mengetahui kyungsoo memiliki kekasih baru,dan mencoba menggapai kyungsoo kembali dengan segala cara.

#author pov end#

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong kearah pemandangan dihadapannya.

Hamparan padang rumput disepanjang mata memandang,tak ada rumah satu pun selain gudang tempat tinggalnya,tempat ini merupakan peternakan hewan karena banyaknya hewan ternak seperti sapi,kambing,ayam,babi,bebek dan kuda..namun kyungsoo tidak tau dimana dia berada sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar mengalun diperutnya, aroma tubuh yang sangat kyungsoo hapal.

"kenapa kau berada disini sayang?".tanya kai sambil menciumi pucuk kepala kyungsoo dengan posesif.

"aku ingin menghirup udara diluar kai..aku bosan didalam sangat tidak enak".jawab kyungsoo.

"humm..tak apa..asal kau jangan kabur ya".ucap kai sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"bagaimana aku bisa kabur ditempat yang bahkan aku tidak tau dimana.. kau benar-benar pandai menyembunyikanku ditempat serumit ini".ledek kyungsoo.

"aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa jadi peternak seperti ini..ini sangat membingungkan".lanjutnya.

Kai membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo untuk menghadap kepadanya.

"kau ingat kan?aku dulu pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu.. aku ingin membuat rumah yang jauh dari keramaian,aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamamu tanpa ada yang terlewat..maka dari itu aku mempersiapkan tempat ini..dan dari ternak-ternak ini lah kita akan hidup… aku tak perlu hidup mewah dengan hingar bingar perkotaan,yang ku butuhkan hanya lah kau kyungsoo".jelas kai sambil menatap lekat wajah kyungsoo yang memar akibat perbuatannya.

Kyungsoo menatap kai, kai memang orang yang sangat posesif terhadapnya,kai juga memiliki kepribadian ganda yang sulit sekali ditebak kapan munculnya,terkadang kai juga seperti seorang psikopat..namun entah mengapa kyungsoo masih terus mencintainya sekalipun sering diperlakukan tidak manusiawi.

.

.

.

Kai mengajak kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil limosinnya, dari dalam sana mereka menikmati pemandangan hamparan padang rumput dengan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi serta menikmati alunan music jazz yang membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama disana.

Kyungsoo mempehatikan kai yang duduk dihadapannya,wajah kai begitu damai dan polos sedang serius memperhatikan pemandangan, wajah damai yang selalu kyungsoo rindukan,wajah damai yang membuat kyungsoo bertahan ditengah kesakitan.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya,menuju ketempat kai dan dengan santai nya duduk ditumpuan kedua paha kai seperti seekor monyet yang memeluk ibunya.

"ada apa?".tanya kai heran.

"tak ada apa-apa..aku hanya humm…sedikit rindu dengan sentuhanmu".jawab kyungsoo malu-malu.

"aku juga merindukan sentuhanmu".ucap kai.

"lalu…hum…kenapa kau tidak lakukan dari kemarin?".tanya kyungsoo heran.

"aku sudah berjanji untuk mencoba berubah soo..walau begitu sulit.. aku ingin kepribadian gandaku ini menyatu lagi, tidak terpisah dan membuatmu takut.. walau sempat aku kehilangan kendali lagi..tapi aku ingin berusaha untuk menahannya..aku akan bercinta denganmu disaat kau siap,aku ingin melakukannya dengan cinta bukan sekedar nafsu dari kepribadianku yang lain..aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi sayang".jelas kai sambil mengecupi hidung mancung kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aroma green tea menthol menguar dari tubuh kai, aroma khas seorang kai yang membuat kyungsoo tak kan pernah lupa.

Kyungsoo terus menatap manik mata kai dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu, menikmati setiap inchi wajah tampan seorang kai.

"aku ingin melakukannya sekarang kai".ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"melakukan apa maksudmu?".tanya kai bingung.

"bercinta".

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir manisnya yang sukses menaikkan libido seorang kai.

"as your wish baby".jawab kai pervert.

Kai meraih tengkuk kyungsoo,menyatukan bibir mereka dalam balutan kasih yang lama tak tersentuh, menggetarkan getaran cinta yang dulu sempat kandas ditengah jalan.

Dengan cekatan kai bermain dengan lidahnya didalam goa hangat milik kyungsoo yang ia rindukan, selama 5 tahun lamanya harus menahan diri dari segala godaan demi kesetiannya pada kyungsoo..walau ia tahu betul kyungsoo pasti sudah pernah melakukan hal ini saat bersama suho.

Kai memperdalam ciumannya, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi..

Lenguhan lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut kyungsoo.

/plop/

Kai melepas ciuman panjangnya.

Perlahan kedua tangannya dengan nakal membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang dipakai kyungsoo, menelusupkan tangannya dibalik singlet kyungsoo.. mencari dua nipple yang selalu menggodanya,menyentuhnya dan memelintir sesukanya.

Kyungsoo melenguh tak nyaman, memajukan dudukkannya dipangkuan kai hingga tak sengaja kedua junior tersebut bertemu.

"baby kyung…kau membangunkannya yang sedang tidur".ucap kai dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"aku akan membuatnya tidur kembali..aku janji".jawab kyungsoo gugup dengan tatapan tajam kai.

Kai tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan kyungsoo.

"yaampun sayang..aku tidak akan jahat..aku hanya bercanda sayang".ucap kai sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo cemberut dan memukul dada kai pelan.

"jahat…mempermainkan ku begitu".ucap kyungsoo sebal.

"ne..ne..mianheyo chagiya..".ujar kai sambil tersenyum.

"eum…mari kita lanjutkan".ujar kyungsoo malu-malu.

Benar..ini belum selesai bukan?

.

.

.

Kai merobek paksa singlet yang dipakai kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kemejanya,setelah singlet tersebut tak berbentuk,kai malah memasangkan kembali kancing kemeja tersebut.

"Kenapa dipasang lagi?apa sudah selesai?".tanya kyungsoo heran.

Pasalnya tak pernah kai seperti ini saat bercinta dengannya, kai begitu brutal saat bercinta,tidak sabaran dan tak ada ampun sampai dia puas..berbeda sekali dengan kali ini.

"kau akan lebih seksi dan manis seperti ini".jawab kai tenang.

Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing lagi, kini terserah pada kai.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai kai sekaligus dengan singletnya, memeluknya dengan erat, menggesekkan kedua nipplenya kepada nipple kai yang sudah sama mengerasnya,sedangkan kai sibuk melepaskan celana kyungsoo dan juga celananya.. meremas bokong kenyal milik kyungsoo ,bermain dengan lubang kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya, sedangkan juniornya dibiarkan bergesekkan dengan junior kyungsoo.

"mmmhhhhh".lenguh kyungsoo tak tertahankan ketika 3 jari kai memasuki lubang sempitnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"mari kita berciuman kai… junior ini juga harus mencium pasangannya".ucap kyungsoo pervert.

Kai menarik alis sebelahnya,menarik tengkuk kyungsoo untuk kembali berciuman, sementara satu tangan kai dan satu tangan kyungsoo menggenggam junior masing masing dan mempertemukan kedua batangnya seolah berciuman.

Suasana dingin nya mobil limosin mengalahkan panasnya pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan.

"kai..aku ingin pindah tempat..disini terlalu sempit".ucap kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

Kai tak mau ambil pusing, digendongnya kyungsoo keluar mobil tanpa menggunakan busana apapun..toh mereka memang berada ditempat yang sangat sepi.

Kai menghempaskan kyungsoo di karpet rumahnya atau tepatnya gudang, mencumbui kyungsoo , menyesap setiap inchi tubuh halus milik kyungsoo, menggigitnya dengan pelan, menciptakan kissmark-kissmark diseluruh tubuh kyungsoo menandakan bahwa kyungsoo hanyalah miliknya.

Kai menggendong kyungsoo dengan ala bridal, berpindah tempat menuju dapur, menduduki kyungsoo dimeja dapur,sedangkan kai duduk dibangku tepat didepan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa bingung.

Kai melebarkan selangkangan kyungsoo lebar-lebar dan memasukkan penis mungil kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun,menyesap dan menggigitnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan kyungsoo?kedua pahanya mengapit kepala kai secara otomatis, membuat wajah kai semakin masuk kedalam selangkangan kyungsoo, menjambak rambut kai untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

/crooott…ccrrooottt/

Cairan kyungsoo pun akhirnya keluar, masuk kedalam mulut kai.

Kai bersmirk ria, mencium bibir kissable kyungsoo lagi untuk menyalurkan sperma kyungsoo yang masih tersisa dimulutnya dan membaginya dengan kyungsoo.

"bagaimana?enak?".tanya kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan riang.

"bagaimana sekarang kau yang gantian langsung meminumnya dari 'botol' kesukaanmu?".tanya kai pervert.

Dan lagi lagi kyungsoo hanya menggangguk riang.

Kini posisinya terbalik, kyungsoo duduk dibangku dan kai dimeja.

Kyungsoo memandang junior big size kai dengan pandangan imut.

"halo manis..kita berjumpa lagi akhirnya..aku merindukanmu sayang".ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus junior kai seperti seekor kucing. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang terlampau imut, kalau bukan karena berusaha memperbaiki sifat kepribadian gandanya pasti kyungsoo sudah habis olehnya beronde-ronde.

Kyungsoo menyesap dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya yang sedang mengemut junior kai dengan penuh perasaan.

/croott…croott../

Akhirnya lelehan sperma kai keluar dari sarangnya, kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama yakni 'membagikan' sperma tersebut kepada kai.

Kai kembali menggendong kyungsoo, kini kamar lah sasarannya.. dengan perlahan dihempaskan kyungsoo dan mulai menindihnya dengan brutal.. inilah 'titik puncaknya'

Kai menghisap nipple kyungsoo dengan kuat,menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku tak tahan lagi…cepatthh kaiihh".ucap kyungsoo tak tertahankan karena beberapa kali pindah tempat hanya untuk 'pemanasan'.

Kai pun membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo, memberi ancang-ancang untuk menerobos lubang kyungsoo yang terlihat menggoda dan berkedut-kedut ingin dimasuki, tanpa pemanasan lagi diterobosnya lubang sempit namun nikmat milik kyungsoo, memaju mundurkan nya dengan perlahan mencari titik kenikmatannya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan meremas seprai kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit tiada tara tersebut.

"bergoyanglah baby".titah kai sambil menampar bokong kenyal milik kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergerak tak karuan,menambah kesan seksi dimata kai.

Akhirnya kai dapat mencapai titik tersebut,menumbuknya dengan satu hentakan.

"akkhuu ingiinn keluaarr baabbyyy".ucap kyungsoo merasa kenikmatan yang menggantikan rasa sakit tadi.

"bersamaa sayanggghhh".jawab kai.

/crooott…croottt../

Lelehan sperma kai keluar dari lubang kyungsoo yang tak mampu menampungnya, kai tersungkur diatas kyungsoo.

"haaahhh…haaaahhh…nikmmaatthhh sekalliiihhh".racau kyungsoo .

Kai tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya.

/plopp/

Kai melepaskan pagutan nya serta juniornya.

"ayo kita bersihkan sayang".ajak kai.

Kyungsoo menatap kai dengan bingung, biasanya kai akan melanjutkannya keronde selanjutnya..tapi ini tidak..

Kai pun menggendong kyungsoo , menempelkannya kepada dinding kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air shower membasahi keduanya.

Kai menatap kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta dibalik kucuran air shower.

"aku sangat mencintaimu kyungsoo".bisik kai pelan.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sedetikpun".lanjutnya.

"tidak akan lagi kai".jawab kyungsoo sambil mengusak hidung kai dengan hidungnya sebelum menyatukannya bibirnya kembali.

Kyungsoo masih terus merapatkan tubuh nakednya ketubuh naked kai, menggetarkan libido kai.

"kau berubah kai..".ucap kyungsoo.

"berubah bagaimana?".tanya kai.

"jujur saja aku rindu dengan perlakuan kasarmu dulu saat bercinta denganku.. entahlah,ku terbiasa dengan hal itu..aku jadi agak canggung dengan sentuhanmu kali ini..bahkan kau hanya melakukannya satu kali..aku tidak mengerti".ucap kyungsoo.

"benarkah?aku bahkan tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti itu..merelakan lubangmu diterobos saja pasti sangat menyiksa..apalagi kalau aku berlaku kasar begitu..aku tak ingin menambah bebanmu.. dan untuk hanya akan bercinta lagi jika kau sanggup dan ingin..bukan karena paksaan atas nafsuku saja.. aku terus berusaha memulihkan kepribadian gandaku agar tak menyakitimu lagi..aku sedang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu..aku hanya takut memperlakukanmu seperti budak seksku.. tidak lagi..aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu…".jelas kai sambil menciumi pucuk kepala kyungsoo dengan posesif.

Kyungsoo tertegun, kai benar-benar sangat ingin berubah menjadi yang terbaik untuknya,membuatnya nyaman.. kyungsoo tau betul bahwa penyakit psikis itu sangat sulit dipulihkan,namun kai begitu keras berusaha memulihkannya..kyungsoo tak ingin lagi jauh dari kai sekalipun kepribadian ganda kai tak hilang, kyungsoo kan terus bersamanya.

"kai ayo lakukan lagi… kini dibathub oke?".ajak kyungsoo sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Well…siapa yang tak tertarik dengan tawaran tersebut bukan?

.

.

.

" _kyungsoo membuatku berusaha menghilangkan 'janus' dari dalam diriku yang terpisah sejak kecil,sejak kekerasan yang kudapat sepanjang masa kanak-kanakku.. kau,membuatku ingin hidup kembali untuk meraihmu lagi"-jongin_

" _jongin memang bukanlah malaikat putih yang dikirimkan tuhan..kai memang hanya setitik api dari kekejaman orang-orang terdahulunya..namun kai adalah orang terpilih untuk menjadi selamanya cinta bagiku"-kyungsoo_

^END^

Finish yeay! Kkk bagaimana ff one shot xia kali ini?hot atau kurang?kalau kurang tambahin balsem aja ya - , XD dan maaf kalau kurang ngefeel..xia akan belajar lagi untuk nextnya buat full bdsm,psycho,crime yang berat :D doakan saja lol oke dianjurkan bacanya sambil dengerin lagu janus nya boyfriend ya..soalnya xia ngetik sambil dengerin lagu itu terus XD okelah sekian dari Xia..jangan lupa RCL ya.. thanksseu and byebye :*

-XiaYuWe Liu-


End file.
